1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a network controller and a small base station.
2. Discussion of the Background
A small cell technology may provide a communication service in a relatively small coverage compared to a coverage managed by a macro base station of a macro cell. The small cell technology has been developed to increase coverage for a mobile terminal indoors, however, the small cell technology may additionally provide various types of wired or wireless services at inexpensive costs using the Internet and the mobile terminal.
Generally, a plurality of small base stations may be provided within a single macro cell area. A number of small cells corresponding to a number of small base stations may be formed. A terminal located within coverage of a small cell may use a mobile communication service via a corresponding small base station.
However, if the small cell uses the same frequency band as the macro cell, the small cell may continuously transmit a communication signal, such as a radio frequency (RF) signal, which may cause interference with the macro cell, thereby deteriorating the performance of the macro cell.